


To Save Our World

by CharlieBucket24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBucket24/pseuds/CharlieBucket24
Summary: What happens if Krypton was never destroyed? If Mon-el is just another jerk prince. This story takes place on Krypton, assuming Krypton never blew up. What happens when Kara is gonna be forced to marry the prince of Daxam?





	1. krypton

**Author's Note:**

> So, thank you all for choosing this fanfic. I want to tell you that I posted this fanfic on my Wattpad account. So, if you would rather read it on there my account is HaydynTheSuperfan.

*Kara's POV*

I woke up to the sound of Kal-El playing with his friend that spent the night. They must have been playing Kipon, a Kryptonian game where you see who can do a pose the longest. Kind of like Twister. All I could hear was them falling over and over and over. It was very loud. Not to mention I lived in a condo. The civilians down stairs could probably hear it. I eventually couldn't take it anymore and I got out of bed. I walked down the hallway and into the living room. As soon as they saw me, they stopped.

"Sorry Kara. We didn't mean to make that much noise." Kal-El slept here because both his and his friends parents were on a vacation to the Infalands. I could only imagine the Infalands. They are loaded with beaches of golden sand, trees with silver and white flowers. Little creatures were everywhere! I dreamed of going one day. But that day wasn't today.

I looked at Kal-El and I said."That's okay. I had to get up anyways." I glanced a smile at them and turned around to my coffee maker. Yes, Krypton has coffee. I'm pretty sure every world has coffee. I would hate to live on one that didn't. Maybe that no good party planet Daxam doesn't. They don't deserve it. They started this war. We will finish it. When I was younger, one Daxamite decided that they were going to try to destroy Krypton. Of course they didn't and he was shot down from his plane. Daxam thought we had killed an innocent Daxamite. So boom, war. Just like that. By the time I was done thinking about that primitive planet my coffee was done.

I grabbed the pot by the handle and poured the liquid energy into my favorite mug. On the side it said, _To infinity and beyond!_ It was plastered with little stars and planets all over it. It was adorable.

After I took the first sip I went to the couch to sit down. I still had bed hair and pajamas on when the doorbell rang. I ran to the door to see who it was. Shoot. Simon's mom! I ran to my room and changed and brushed my hair. When I was done, I reached to the door and opened it. "Hello! Simon was great! He can stay anytime!" I say.

"Bye Simon!" Kal waves as I shut the door.

My mother comes in the house. "Why are you home so soon mother?"

"Hello Kara, I need to discuss something with you." She seems really serious.

"What is it?" I ask concerned.

"Well, you know that Krypton and Daxam don't get along very well."

"What about it mother? Why are you home so early? You weren't supposed to be back until this weekend.

"You know that Krypton and Daxam are at war. And you also know that the only way to stop the war is with an offering or just sending more troops to die."

"Yes, why?"

"Well the offering that Daxam has asked for is the highest powered girls hand in marriage to the highest powered man. Since I am the highest powered girl on Krypton, and I cannot marry, that leaves you. I cannot marry because I am already married. It would be against Rao's commandments for me to marry again."

"What does all that mean?" I say confused.

"Kara, it means that you must marry the Prince of Daxam or millions more die. I would rather have the first option. Even if it is marrying into that scum planet." She looks at me sadly and expectantly.

I almost had a heart attack. Me? Marry a Daxamite? Not in a million years.

"No mother I won't do it. Plus where's Dad?"

"Your father is still on the vacation. As soon as I heard this news, I had to tell you. But please Kara. Would you really let millions of people die to save your love life? I didn't raise you like this."

"I'll think about it."

She hugs me and she's gone as quickly as she came. Back off the Infalands. Seems really nice right now. But why me? It had to be _me_. Of course. As I adjust to what I just heard I think it over. It took almost three hours. I paced and paced until Kal just told me to sit down. Smart kid. I can't go through with this, I could never love a Daxamite. Never! But, millions of lives are depending on it. Millions of lives, on my shoulders. I finally reached a decision. I will marry a Daxamite. For the sake of my planet. He better not get any ideas either. Oh Rao, Help me. I rush to find my phone. I text my mom.

Me-

I will do it. To save my planet.

After a little while I got a text back.

Mother-

I knew you would do the right thing sweetie We will talk more about it when I get home. Love you!

Me-

Love you too mother!

I was still very upset that I have to do this. But I am certainly not letting all those troops die. I decided to take my mind off of it and went to go check on Kal. He was always in the bonus room when he was here. It was basically his room. I walked in while I knocked on the door. "Hey Buddy! What are you doing?"

"Just playing with my action figures. Wanna play?" He asked me. 

"Yeah! I need some child time anyways." We both started laughing as he handed me a little man. The man had a helmet and a hammer. "Where'd you get this?"

"I don't know. I got it for my birthday!" 

"Well it's very cool." I say.


	2. Daxam

*Mon-el's POV*

I am in my room just reading on my goden, minding my own business, when my parents walk in my room."Hello mother, father, did you need something?"

"Yes actually, you may want to sit down because what's about to come out of my mouth is the most horrific thing I have ever said." I sit down worried."What is it, is something wrong?"

"Well, an offer has been made to give Daxam and Krypton peace."

"That's amazing, what is it?" I stand up excitedly.

"The princess has agreed to um... marry you." He says and I sit back down slowly.

"What!? You want me to marry the princess of Krypton, that is ridiculous, I will not marry her!" I say angrily.

"Son, this is the only way to bring peace, do you want all our people to die?"

"No, I guess not, fine I will do as you ask, but I want to meet her at least a month in advance, so I can judge her beauty myself" I say.

"We can make that happen, don't worry, you're not the only one dreading this." He says agreeing to my demand. 

I'll be right back. I run to my best friend Donak's room. "hey brother, what brings you here?" I huff. "Obviously you're upset, sit down." I sit.

"I've just been informed that I have to marry someone." He laughs.

"You knew this day was coming. I mean, you are 19."

"You don't understand. I have to marry a girl from Krypton." He doesn't say anything. he just stares at me for what seems like forever.

"Why?"

"It's to try and bring peace to our worlds."

"Well, when are you leaving?"

"I'm not sure, hopefully not for awhile. But once it is over I'll try to convince her to move here. You know how convincing I can be to women." I smirk.

*1 Week Later*

I have all my stuff packed, ready to move to Krypton,"Uh, even thinking about it makes me want to vomit."

"Son, are you ready for the trip to Krypton?"

"Yes, just let me say goodbye to Donak." I say as I walk to his living quarters. I didn't want to say bye to him but I have to in order to save my planet. I'm sure I would see him again, but it wouldn't be for awhile.

I knock on the door and he opens it."Mon-el, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?"

"I have to leave to go to Krypton, so I came to say goodbye."

"Oh, that's too bad, I hope you can come home soon."

"Yes, hopefully once our planets are united we will live here, on Daxam. I hope."

"Well look on the bright side, I have heard that the princess is beautiful. The most beautiful woman on Krypton and Daxam combined."

"I've never hear that. I doubt it."

I walked over to him and gave him a bro hug.

"Good luck man, may we meet again, brother. And hey, don't charm too many girls." Donak winked and started laughing.

"No promises!" I close the door behind me still laughing. I walk down the hall to the front door where my parents were waiting for me.

"Ready now?" my mother said

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied. We walked out the front door and made it to the ship before paparazzi showed up. Whenever I was out in public, girls would try to give me their phone numbers and hit on me. I went on a date with a few, but none of them went well so, I gave up on love.

It took us around ten minutes to get to Krypton. Arriving here made my stomach turn. Hopefully the troops from the war wouldn't shoot us down. It took us another five minutes to land since some of the Kryptonian pilot managers forgot we were coming. We had to authorize that we were here for business purposes. Once we landed we got off the ship and we're brought to some spare rooms in the Zor-El Palace. We were able to set some of our stuff up. I put my clothes in the dresser that was provided and I put my pictures on the wall. I was almost done putting my last picture up when a woman walked in. She looked like a goddess. She had hate in her eyes when she looked at me. I must have looked like a lost puppy because when she saw my face she wasn't mad anymore.

"Hello, my name is Kara Zor-El. Welcome to Krypton. Let me know if you need anything." She started to walk away and I spoke up.

"Actually yes! I have a question. You said your last name was Zor-El? Are you the princess?"

"Why yes I am" she looked at me and continued walking away. I couldn't believe it. Donak was right. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! And I have seen A LOT of women. I chased after her.

"So? How do you feel about this arranged marriage?" I said.

"Really? How do I feel about it? Okay. I hate it. I would never marry an irresponsible, lazy, party animal like you. If I could choose I'd have your species move galaxies! Now I have to marry one? No thank you. I'm only doing this because your people won't give up! I'm sick of this war!"

Wow. She really hates Daxam. No matter how pretty she was, she couldn't just talk like that about my people. "It's not fun for me either princess. I would never dream of marrying a stuck up snob like you! I hate it here and I haven't even been here ten minutes! Would it kill you to be nice?" I yell back.

"Well yes, I would rather die than compliment you, Daxamite." She looked at me one more time and then walked off. I didn't follow her, instead I went back to my room. I sat down on my bed and bent over so my elbows were on my knees and I rubbed my head. How are we going to do this?


	3. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mon-el tries to be nice, something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you are enjoying my fanfic. Sorry if the chapters are a little short. I promise that will change soon.

*Kara's POV*

As I walked down the corridor, I realized I shouldn't have said those things. Even if he was a Daxamite. I tried to get him out of my mind but I couldn't help it. He was the most handsome person I've ever seen. I shouldn't say that about a Daxamite especially if he is going to be my husband. His deep blue eyes, it looked like he was more than a Daxamite. I decide to go find Kal-El. See if he wanted me to take him somewhere. Then I remembered that Kal-El had another friend over. He wouldn't want to be with me right now. After a few minutes of thinking I thought I could go for a swim in the pool. I walk to my room to get changed and I put on my white bathing suit. It had nothing on it. Plain white bathing suit. I grab a towel out of the bathroom and run to the pool. I wasn't going to let the Prince see me like this. It would be awkward.

When I got to the pool I set my stuff down on one of the chairs. The pool was beautiful. It had a fountain and a water slide. It also had trees that were teal and white all over the place. I walk into the water and submerge myself in it. It felt so good since it was so hot out that day. I was underwater for about 30 seconds until I came back up. I really wanted to use the new diving board. So, I went over to it and lifted myself out of the water. I sat on the edge for a minute to feel the sun blast heat on my skin. As I stand up to go onto the diving board I look over at the door leading into the house and out steps Florin. My best friend since we were little. He walked out in his bathing suit and helped me up off the ground.

"Thanks!" I said.

"No problem Kara. So what's up with this marriage thing?" He smiles.

"I came outside to clear my head about this marriage, but if you must know I have to marry a Daxamite in order to save Krypton."

"I'm sorry Kar, it must me horrible." He says nicely.

"It really is! I'd rather marry a human!"

"I agree."

"Come on. Let's swim!"

I got onto the diving board and looked back at Florin. He looked at me too. I turned around and looked into the water and dove. I came up for air and saw Florin do a cannonball. He screamed 'Whooo' as he jumped. He was always very funny. That's why we were friends.

"Hey! Hand me that towel!" I yelled.

Someone handed me a towel and I wiped my face to see Mon-El."Hello, Kara."

"Who is this Kara?" Florin said.

"This is the Daxamite I have to marry."

"Oh." Florin walked over to Mon-El. "If you ever hurt her I will personally come after you and make your life a living hell."

"Yes sir, so what are you two up to?" He says smirking.

"Just swimming, what is it to you?"

"Just wondering if I could join you." He says smiling.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Florin says.

"I wasn't talking to you, how about it Kara?" He says hopefully."I just wanna get to know you."

"Fine, as long as you promise not to say anything mean or dickish."

"Easy enough." So, about 10 minutes later Florin is swimming with Mon-el while giving him dirty looks and I'm still laying down tanning. I see Florin get out of the pool and walk out so I say bye and start tanning again. I am laying on my stomach so I can't see anything, then I feel someone rubbing my shoulders. I never realized how soft his hands actually were.

"Wow, you got back fast Florin."

"Actually, it's Mon-el." I bolted out of my chair.

"What are you doing, why are you doing that?" I ask angrily.

"You look exhausted and you seemed like you needed a massage, I'll stop, I'm sorry." He is about to get up when I grab his arm.

"I'm sorry to judge you so quickly, and you were right, I am really tired and you were helping."

"It's fine, I understand I crossed the line." He stands up.

"Wait, could you maybe keep doing that, I mean it was helping and it did feel good?"

"Yes, of course." He starts rubbing my shoulders and back and it feels like he is taking all the ache out of my body."I was right, you are really tense."

"I know, my mother and father keep me very busy." We both laugh and it makes it less awkward. I jinxed myself because when I said that Florin showed up and sees Mon-el massaging my back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yells at him and pushes Mon-el away from me.

"I was just relieving her of stress, chill out."

"Oh yeah, that's not what it looked like from my point of view, it looked to me like you were checking her out." I gasp at that.

"Yeah I admit it, I was checking her out, but look at her, how could you not." I blush when he says that.

"Thanks, I guess."

"You're very welcome." He looks at me smiling, I look over at Florin and he has sadness in his eyes.

"Are you okay Florin?" I look at him.

"I think I'm go and clear my head." He walks away.

"Florin wait!" I look at Mon-el who has a 'sorry' look on his face."I think I'm gonna go check on him. Thanks for the massage." I start walking away and he grabs my arm.

"I hope we can go out again soon, and anytime with the massage." He lets go of my arm. I run out and I go to the only place I know Florin would go, Tromad. It was our tree house that we built when we were little, it is really secluded. I start climbing into it, but when I reach the top I can't get in cause the door is locked.

"Florin, unlock it please." I hear a click sound so I go in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Should I post 1 or 2 chapters a day?


	4. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out and Kara tries to reciprocate everything, but can she keep it up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I'm posting today. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!

*Florin's POV*

I hear her yell."Florin wait!" But I keep running. I run to our tree house that we built when we were younger."Then I hear her again."Florin, unlock it please." I unlock it and she comes in.

"What do you want?" I say defensively.

"Why did you run off?"

"Really, answering a question with a question, damn you." She sits next to me and takes my hand.

"You know you can tell me anything rig..." I cut her off by kissing her."Oh um." She doesn't pull away, which surprises me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I back away.

"Do you... do you like me?"

"Um... I have liked you for a very long." I look down.

"How long?"

"Since we met." I look at her sadly

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared, I mean why would you date someone like me, I am a low-life person and you are the princess?" He looks at me sadly.

"I like you because you are my friend, you don't look at me as a royal princess, you look at me as a normal person."

"Wait so, do you like me too?" I say hopefully.

"Yeah I do, but this marriage thing is ruining everything, I have realized something though."

"What?"

"That Mon-el is actually not a bad person."

"Oh him." I make a disgusted look on my face.

"Hey, he isn't that bad, I honestly thought that he was gonna be some royal jerk who pushed people around, but he has been really sweet to me, I mean after we met anyway. And I was the one being the jerk when he showed up." She confesses.

"I'm sure you were fine, he doesn't deserve your kindness." I hug her.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, but that still doesn't solve our problem."

"What problem?" I grab her hand. "Oh that problem."

"Yeah, that problem."

"I like you, I really do, but I don't want to date and then be broken up and us not talk to each other anymore. You are my best friend, I don't want to lose you."

"Okay, we don't have to do anything, but can I maybe kiss you occasionally?"

"Sure." She laughs."Just while nobody is looking!" I smirk and nod. "I'm serious." We laugh.

"I know." I kiss her again and we lay down and stay there for what feels like hours.

*Kara's POV*

I got up and left the tree house and find my mother. "Hello mother."

"Hello Kara, where have you been?"

"With Florin, we were in the tree house."

"Alright, well the wedding is in about 2 weeks, so I expect you to be prepared, maybe get to know Mon-el a little."

"Yeah I guess that could be fun. We've hung out a little but not enough to know what type of a guy he is."

"I understand honey, but I also understand if you never learn to love that-" I cut her off, I was trying not to judge him because of where he came from.

"So far, he's actually a good guy. Better than any other Daxamite I've met. What if we were wrong about him?"

"I highly doubt that sweety, he might be sweet now but wait until-"

"Mom, no! Listen, I think Mon-El is actually into me, and I don't know why but I think I like that he's into me. He's actually very funny and cute. He's not that bad!" I storm out of the room hoping she wouldn't follow me. I needed to be alone. I went to my room and I opened the door and saw Mon-El in there.

"Mon-El! What are you doing?" He was looking at childhood pictures of me that were on my dresser. He was still in his bathing suit.

"Oh, sorry. I was looking for a towel and I stumbled upon your room. You were a very cute kid. Innocence in your eyes. Just like there still is." He made his way over to me and walked past me like he was leaving. He looked at me and smiled and continued walking down the hall. I walked up to him and asked him to stay put. He did. I ran to the bathroom, grabbed him a towel and ran back.

*Mon-El P.O.V.*

After I saw Kara run after her friend I decided to dry off and explore the palace. I was looking for a towel, but I saw Kara's room. I went inside when I saw the pictures of her as a child. She was adorable. There were pictures of her and her friend too! She was so happy back then. The only time I saw her happy was when she was swimming. What if I could never make her happy? She's a Kryptonian but still. I don't like making people miserable. As I was about to walk out, Kara walked in. I felt my face turn red and my heart beat faster. I told her I was looking for a towel and I tried leaving as fast as I could. She followed me and told me to wait as she went and got one. While I was waiting, I started to wonder why Florin was bothered that I was checking her out. Who wouldn't? She's so hot. Kara eventually ran out of a room with a towel. She was laughing and looking at me. It felt good.

*Kara P.O.V.*

I ran to Mon-El with a towel and I see him dripping wet. If my parents ever caught me like that in the house, I'd spend the night outside! I laughed at the thought of Mon-El sleeping outside. Not to be rude. I got to him soon enough and handed him the towel.

"What were you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing, just a joke." I clear my throat to keep from laughing again. "So?"

"I'm sorry I was checking you out. You just, I just, I um-- I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Really. So, what were you going to do after the pool?" I say. He wipes his face with the towel and messes up his hair.

"I was going to go back to my room and call my friends. Wanna come?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I reach my hand up and stroke my hand through his hair and it fixes all if it. Better.

"Thanks!" He looks at me with excitement. I think he liked it! Oh my Rao! Does the Daxam Prince like me? No.

"No problem. Let's go say hi to your friends!" I really wanted to meet them. I wanted to see if all Daxamites were like Mon-El or if they were party animals.

We go to Mon-El's room and video call his friends.

Friends- "Hey Mon-El!"

Mon-El- "Hey Danok! Hey Abby!"

Friends- "What's up?"

Mon-El- "Nothing much, just wanted to introduce you to someone."

Kara- "Um, hello!"

Friends- "Princess? Wow Mon-El. Is she nice? Mean?"

Mon-El- "Kara? Can you go get me a drink please? I am very thirsty."

Kara-"Yeah, be right back." I got up and went outside the door so he couldn't see me.

Mon-El- "She's great! She's beautiful, smart, cool, and even a bit of a badass! But she has a guy friend, he's into her. Definitely."

As they talked I went to go get Mon-El a drink, even though he didn't need one. That was a lame excuse. As I went to go get some water, I felt my face start to heat up and turn red. I was blushing and I was actually happy for the first time in a long time.


	5. Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gurgles? What happens when Mon-el asked Kara for lunch?

*Mon-El P.O.V.*

The wedding is only a week away. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I could feel my stomach start to knot up and I realized I hadn't eaten all day. I walked to Kara's room first, to see if she wanted anything. I was going to go to my favorite fast food place, Gurgles. I knocked on Kara's door and I heard a voice on the other side. Kara opened the door after about 30 seconds.

"Hi Mon-El! What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to Gurgles?"

"Um." She glanced over her shoulder and asked if it was okay if she went. I quickly looked and saw who it was. It was Florin. I quickly turned my head before she could see me looking. I wanted to ask her why he was there but I didn't. They were friends, I wasn't going to stop that. I would respect that. "Yeah, sure! Let me grab my coat!"

"Ok!"

*Kara P.O.V.*

I closed the door on Mon-El slowly so it didn't seem like I was shutting him out. I turned around and Florin looked at me like I should have said no.

"What?!" I said.

"Nothing, go have fun with your boyfriend, Kara."

"Florin, he's not my boyfriend first of all and you said I could go. I'll stay if you want me too."

"No, go with Mon-El. I'll see you later."

"Ok, thanks!" I grab my jacket from behind him and he pulls me in for a kiss. I kiss him back and soon he lets go. I smile at him and run off towards the door. I see Mon-El down the hall and I walk over to him.

"Hey Mon-El!"

"Hey Kara! You ready?"

"Yeah, whose car are we taking?"

"I was hoping we could walk there. It's only ten minutes away."

"I guess so. I wore comfortable shoes. But,we will have to put on some hats and sunglasses. The paparazzi, the most annoying thing on Krypton."

"Ok I'm fine with that, Daxam's paparazzi was also very annoying."

As I walked over to the closet to find some hats and sunglasses I could tell Mon-El was looking at me. I didn't know how, I just did. I saw the hats but I couldn't reach them. I was on my tippy toes when I almost fell.

"Here, let me." Mon-El said. I got out of his way and he smiled at me. He reached up and grabbed the hats and glasses. I looked at him and smiled. We stood there for about a minute just looking at each other. Finally I cleared my throat and looked away, still smiling though. He hands me my hat and glasses. I put them on and we made our way out of the palace, we got down the road around a half mile until paparazzi showed up.

Paparazzi-

"Princess Kara? Is this the Prince of Daxam? What is he doing? Why is he here? Princess Kara?"

We just kept walking and not answering their questions. I didn't want the whole world to know that we had to get married. I didn't want the world to know that I like a Daxamite. I would be shamed by my whole planet. They don't know the circumstances.

We made our way into Gurgles and the paparazzi left us alone. Mon-El opened the door for me and I said "What a gentleman" we both laughed and went to the front counter. I ordered a salad and Mon-El ordered a cheeseburger. I took out my wallet and took out a twenty for the both of us. I look up and the cashier was handing Mon-El the receipt.

"Mon-El no! I don't want you to pay for me. I can pay for myself. Here." I hand Mon-El the twenty and he pushes it back to me.

"No, I can't accept that princess."

"Yes you can! And you will!" I hold his hand out and I put the twenty in it.

"Fine, but your salad only cost four dollars."

"That's okay. Have the rest. A gift from me to you."

"Okay."

*Ten minutes later*

Cashier-

"Number 23!"

"That's us." Mon-El says as he looks at the receipt. I run to the counter to get our food before he can. I get us a booth and we both sit down and start to eat. I unwrap my fork and dig in.

"So? Who were you talking to earlier? In your room."

"Oh, um, just Florin. We were just talking about life."

"Uh huh."

"What?"

"Just the way he looks at you, the way you look at him. You are more than friends Kara, I know."

"No, nothing like that. We aren't dating. No, never. He just doesn't want me to marry you."

"Yeah, because I'm a Daxamite and he wants you for himself."

"No- just-- well, maybe you're right."

"Yes, yes I am Kara." He says laughing. He knew about me and Florin. I couldn't hide anything from Mon-El. Is he a love expert? He knew that Florin liked me, I liked him back, he knew that Florin doesn't like Daxamite's. I was almost done with the salad when I see Mon-El had ketchup on his face.

"Hey, uh, Mon-El, you have a little something right there."

"Where?"

"On the side of your mouth, the left. You know what..." I reached over the table and wiped it off.

"Thanks!"

"You're very welcome." I smiled and he turned red. He was blushing. "You're very red too!" He got even more red.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hot in here, let's go." He said quickly.

"Okay!" I wiped my hand on a napkin and we left. When we were walking back I saw some ships above us. They were fighting jets. I think Mon-El could see where I was looking. He got in front of me and tilted my head down.

"Hey, it'll all be over soon. I promise." And for the first time, I actually believed it. I realized that me and him will be ending this soon and everyone can go back to living a normal life. I nodded and we kept walking. We reached the front doors and I opened it for Mon-El.

"What a gentleman!" I couldn't stop laughing. I don't know if it was the joke or everything was going great right now. I was just happy I guess. We were walking down the hallway when we got to my room.

"This is me! I have to call my mom and talk to her about what type of dress she decided for me to wear. Can't wait!" I said with a sarcastic voice.

"I had a really great time Kara. Can we do this again sometime?"

"Definitely!" As I turned around to walk into my room a hand grabbed my arm. Mon-El spun me around and pulled me in for a kiss. I didn't pull away. I didn't want to. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hand on my waist. He put his other hand in my back pocket. I didn't know if he was being romantic or just trying to touch my butt, but I let it slide. I pulled away slowly to let him know I liked that kiss. That I didn't regret it. I lowered my hands to his chest and put my forehead on his shoulder. He took his hand out of my pocket and raised it to my waist.

"Mon-El-"

"Thank you Kara."

"Anytime." I smiled at Mon-El then turned around and went into my room. I shut the door behind me and plopped down on my bed. I felt something in my back pocket when I hit the bed. I reach back into my pocket and take out a twenty. That son of a Daxamite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying, OH MY GOD THEY KISSED!! What do you think is gonna happen?


	6. Stop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florin finds out something is going on between Kara and Mon-el, what happens when he tries to do something about it?

*Kara's POV*

When I went back in the room to lay down, I couldn't stop thinking about Mon-el and that kiss. I did everything, I watched TV and played games, nothing worked. It has been two days since the kiss. I hear a knock on the door. "It's open!" Mon-el walks in.

"Hey Kara, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"No, it's not like that, I can't stop thinking about you, that was the best kiss ever given to me." He takes my hand.

"I can't stop thinking about it either."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought I would by now, but nothing seems to work." My breath hitches in my throat when I see him move closer." I um... I think that this is probably not a good id..." He cuts me off by pushing his finger against my lips.

"No talking!" He kisses me and we fall back on the bed.

*Florin's POV*

I thought I would go see Kara to talk about her lunch with the daxamite. When I got there, her door was open just a crack and I could hear movement. I peeked inside and there they were. He was on top of her, kissing her. All I wanted to do was go inside and push him off, but she seemed to be enjoying it. So I left as fast as I could, crying.

*Mon-el's POV*

I gave her one last kiss before I sat up and looked at her. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. The brightness of her cheeks would shame those stars. Her eyes were my favorite part about her. They looked like something I had seen before, I just couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

"Are you okay Mon-el?" Her asking me that tells me she really does care about me.

"Yeah, I just really like this."

"Me too!" She pulls me down again and we kiss for about 5 minutes before there is a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Kara yells.

"It's your mother." I give Kara a look of terror and I jump off of her and fix my clothes.

"Come in." She walks in.

"Oh, hello Mon-el, what are you doing in here?"

"Kara was just telling me all about Krypton. Also, some things about herself."

"Oh, like what?" I start to panic, but then I realize I do know one thing about her.

"Like, her and her best friend Florin built a tree house when they were little."

"Okay Mon-el, if you'll excuse us, we need to talk about the wedding."

"Of course, goodbye Kara." I walk out the door, excited because I think I am in love with this girl. I don't think the queen knows the real reason I was in there either.

*Kara POV*

"What can I help you with mother?"

"What are you doing with that daxamite?"

"We were getting to know each other, that's all, I was doing what you told me to."

"Someone told me you two went out for lunch together two days ago, explain!" She seemed angry.

"Once again, just getting to know each other, nothing happened."

"The only reason he is here is for peace, do not fall for him or you will be banished!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My own mother would banish me.

"Yes mother." She leaves the room and I call Mon-el.

Mon-el- "Hello?"

Kara- "Mon-el, I think my mother knows about us, I don't know how, I think there may be someone watching us."

Mon-el- "Okay, stay in your room, I will be there in a minute."

I hang up the phone, and he wasn't kidding, I heard a knock on the door and I opened it to find a crying Florin. He looked like he had been crying for awhile. "Florin, what's wrong?" He walks in, shuts the door and locks it.

"How could you do this to me Kara? I thought we were best friends."

"We are, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh so you're going to lie to me now. I know, I saw you and him on the bed." He was starting to scare me. He kept inching closer and closer to me before I had no where to go.

"Me and who?"

"Who do you think, that filthy Daxamite!" He yells and I attempt to take a step back, but I bump into the wall.

"No, it's not what you think."

"Oh yeah, I saw your there on the bed, kissing him and smiling, you loved having his hands all over your body. It made me sick." He pushed me up against the wall.

"No Florin, please stop," he slapped me. "FLORIN! GET OFF OF ME."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh crap, Florin knows. Who is gonna be the one to save Kara from him? Will the person make it in time to stop him? Find out in the next chapter!


	7. She's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-el protects Kara no matter what!

*Mon-el's POV*

I can hear screams that are coming from Kara's room. I run and see Florin pinning her against the wall. "GET OFF OF HER!" I yell and run to Florin, pulling him off and throwing him on the floor. "Are you okay?" I say caressing her face.

"I am now," I look back and Florin isn't there. I turn around and Kara hugs me and puts her face in my neck. Her breaths are shaky and she is shaking uncontrollably.

"What did he do, did he hurt you?" she starts to cry again. "Okay, we won't talk now," I lay her back down onto her bed and I lay next to her. She puts her head on my chest and holds me tight. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. This wouldn't have happened if I just kept my hands to myself. It's just hard when someone as beautiful as you is around me all the time."

"Thanks, but this has happened before. Once when we were little I had a crush on this boy named Jeremy, and Florin beat him up, and now that we're older, I don't know what he's going to do. I'm worried about you Mon-el," I shake my head.

"I'll be fine, I have troops and guards that will stop him."

"But Mon--" I hugged her tight and didn't let go. Her breathing slowly calmed down.

"Thank you Mon-el. Thank you so much!"

"No problem Kara. I'm here for you, all day, any day," she sits up and is sitting over me. She puts one leg over my legs and leans down to kiss me again. I put my hands on her waist while she puts her hands on my face. I could feel her smiling through the kisses and I never wanted it to end. Just us two. But I felt her kiss start to fade.

"We can't do this Mon-el, not anymore."

"Do what?"

"This, these make-out sessions, these moments between us, we can't do it."

"What? Kara, why?" she gets off of me and walks over to her door. She twists the doorknob and opens the door. I sit up and look at her.

"Kara! Talk to me! What's wrong?"

"I can't fall for you Mon-el. I can't or else-" she starts to cry. "Or else I'll be banished from Krypton! Someone ratted me out to my mom. Just please leave Mon-el."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"No need for you to be sorry." I step out of the room and Kara shuts the door. I could hear her crying from the inside of her room. It took everything I had not to storm back in there and kiss her. But I couldn't. For her, I wouldn't. Who would have ratted her out to her mother? Who knew about it? Florin. Of course. He ruined my relationship with Kara! He ruined Kara! I actually made someone happy for once and he took that away from me. He took Kara's happiness away. I knew what I had to do. I was going to take care of Florin, then go explain what happened to Kara's mother and father.

As I looked for Florin I realized that he must have gone home. I went to the front yard and looked around to see if I could see Florin's house. There were at least a hundred houses, but believe me, I will search every one of them for Kara. As I knocked on each and every door, I saw Florin walking to his house. I ran to him with anger in my heart. I jumped on him when I got close enough. He fell to the ground and I turned him around so that I could see his face. I punched him over and over until I felt him lose consciousness.

"YOU HURT KARA! YOU RUINED HER!"

"I did no such thing! You're the one that came into her life and ruined it!"

"ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS HELP HER! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE HER FEEL LIKE A TRUE PRINCESS! AND YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME!" punch after punch, I felt him lose consciousness. Before I knew it, the guards were taking me back to the palace. The locked me in the dungeon! I couldn't believe this! I was defending Kara, and they lock me up! I was sitting there for at least an hour until they unlocked the door. I look up at the guard and ask him why he did that.

"The princess has ordered to let you free."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Just that you remain unharmed and that Florin is locked up instead. That is all."

"Okay thanks." I rush out of the dungeon and upstairs as fast as I could. I had to get to Kara's mother. I see the Queen talking to someone, but I can't see or hear the other person.

"Kara, you are being illogical! He is a Daxamite! You cannot possibly love him! You don't know what love is young lady! You will marry Mon-el and you will then tell him that you do not love him! You will never have children with him, AND the only time you are ever gonna kiss him again will be on your wedding day!"

"Mother! I love him! I know I do! Banish me! If you do, then Krypton will be destroyed! Good luck finding another princess for him to marry! I will not tolerate this!"

"Very well, you will be banished! You will never see him again!"

"No mom! Banish me! But let him come with me. Then, you can find some other Daxamite and Kryptonian to marry, but I will not have him marry another women unless he agrees to! I know he won't agree because I think he loves me too!"

"Nonsense Kara! Daxamites cannot love, they can only hate and move on to the next girl. They have no love in their hearts."

"Speak for yourself mother!" Kara ran out of the room crying and into her room without noticing me. I wanted to run after her but I had to go speak with her mother. Here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pretty busy lately and now I think I caught something. I'm gonna try to post as much as I possible can. Just hang in there.


	8. Holding Onto Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-el and Queen Zor-el have a chat.

*Mon-el's P.O.V.*

I see Kara run off, so I approach her mother. "Hello Queen Zor-el."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to know what Florin did and I want you to know I would do anything for Kara."

"What exactly did he do, huh I'm sure it's not as bad as what you did?"

"He um... he sexually harassed your daughter, he hit her," my breath hitches in my throat, thinking about what he did.

"I um... I did not know that, why didn't she tell me that?" she tears up.

"Because she is afraid of what Florin would do to her if he found out she told you."

"I need to go see her and talk to her," I nod and turn to walk away, but before I get far she grabs my arm. "Did you help her escape him?"

"Uh yeah, yes I did," she hugs me, tight.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, I heard what you were saying about me and it's wrong, I do care about Kara, a lot, I would do anything for her," I start walking away.

"Mon-el!" she yells.

"Will you come with me to talk to her?"

"Of course," we start walking down the hall to Kara's room. She knocks on the door lightly.

"Kara, please open the door, I'm sorry for everything I said," she still doesn't open the door. "I take back all of it, I don't want to banish you," this causes her to open the door, then she sees me and jumps into my arms.

"Ah Mon-el, I'm so sorry they locked you up."

"I'm okay, I'll be fine," she lets go of me and looks at her mother.

"Why did you change your mind?"

"Mon-el um... He told me what happened between you and Florin, I'm so sorry I didn't know," she starts crying. "That should never have to happen to anyone, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from it," Kara hugs her mother.

"It's okay, I'm okay, Mon-el protected me from him," she looked at me then back at her mother.

"I was wrong about his feelings, he really does care about you, I shouldn't have judged you before I had gotten to know you."

"It's fine, actually before I came here, I was a horrible person, but then I met Kara and she taught me how to be caring and how to love," when I said love, Kara looked at me with shock on her face.

"I think, I'll leave you two to talk, I love you sweetie, and thank you Mon-el," she walks away and Kara and I walk into her room. She surprises me when she turns around and kisses me.

"You love me?" she smiles.

"I do," that makes her smile bigger.

"I love you too," I pick her up and spin her around. "When I arrived on Krypton, I thought you would hate me, and I was right, you were stone cold, but I had one look at you and that's when I fell in love with you. Now, I know it's against the rules, a Daxamite and a Kryptonian being together, but I want too. I want to be with you forever Kara," I could see her tearing up. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Mon-el, I was wrong about you, I thought all Daxamites were low-life, filthy, party animals. But then I met you and you defended me. I knew I loved you when we got back from Gurgles," she then grabbed my shirt collar and put her other hand around my back and pulled me into a long passionate kiss. I kicked the door closed with my foot and jumped onto the bed with Kara. We must have laid there for hours just staring at each other kissing and cuddling until we both fell asleep. This is better than anything that has ever happened to me before. I woke up with my arm around Kara and her cuddled up against me. I kissed the top of her head and got closer to her.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning beautiful," she put her hand around me and I swear I felt a bolt of electricity run through me. I smiled and couldn't stop trying to get closer.

"Stop moving!" she said. So, I stopped. "Never mind, I'm awake now," she yawned.

"Do you want coffee?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but you stay here. I'll get it."

"No, you're the princess."

"Well, you're the prince. Guess which one I care about more," as she uncovered herself she ran to the kitchen to go make coffee before I could get there. When I eventually go there she was pouring some coffee into a mug and adding creme and sugar. She handed me some black coffee with the cream and sugar.

"No thanks, I like it black," I said as I picked up my coffee and took a sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this so far. I know I haven't posted in awhile, it's because I'm on spring break. I will post a few chapters. Can you guys tell me what you think down in the comments?


	9. Some Time Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florin drama and a little fluff between Kara and Mon-el!

*Kara P.O.V.*

As I got dressed to go out to eat with Mon-el, I hear a knock on the palace doors. I walk down the hall, through the kitchen and living room, through the other hall and finally reach the doors. I open it expecting Mon-el or a commoner. But instead I see Florin.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say sorry about the way I acted."

"Oh, I'm sorry, which part? The part where you harassed me? Or the part where you ratted me out to my mom!"

"Both." He had a black eye and some stitches above his right eyebrow. Wow, Mon-el got him good. He deserved it though. After what he did to me.

"Ok thanks for stopping by!" I say in a sassy tone.

"Wait!"

"WHAT!?"

"Do you want to go get lunch? Right now? We can go anywhere."

"I don't think that's a good idea Florin. Me and my boyfriend are going on a date."

"Boyfriend? So it's official. Wow Kara, I thought you were better than this"

"Better than what?"

"Dating a Daxamite."

"SHUT UP FLORIN! You don't know anything about Mon-el! He is so sweet and kind! He actually treats me with respect! And if you don't realise that, maybe you're the problem!!!"

"Ok, well I guess you made your choice." I shut the door and heard him walk away. I couldn't stand to look at him. I can't believe I ever liked him. Let alone kissed him. I put my back to the door and took a deep breath. I walked back to my bedroom to get ready. I straightened my hair and put a short white dress on. I got my heels on and was ready to go. When I was ready, I walked to Mon-el's room to see if he was ready. He was still in his bathroom trying to tie his tie. I slowly walked into the bathroom and he looked at me.

"Hey babe!"

"Hey Kara! I can't get this stupid thing tied."

"You don't need that, you look handsome even when you first wake up. You're fine."

"Okay." He gave me a small kiss and he opened the bathroom door for me, the bedroom door, then the palace doors. After we got out of the palace property he grabbed my hand and interlocked it with his. We walked down the street like that. The paparazzi didn't dare walk up to us because we were having such a good time. He made me laugh so many times, my jaw hurt by the time we got to the restaurant. When we got there we sat down outside and talked about the wedding.

"I'm so excited! I get to marry the most beautiful girl that has ever lived."

"Mon-el, I'm not that pretty, okay? I'm sure that there's a girl prettier than me and I'm okay with that."

"There's not. You are beautiful Kara Zor-El!"

"Thank you." I lean over the table and kiss him. He has the softest lips I've ever felt. I leaned back to my chair and took a sip of my lemonade.

"So, I found a tux I want to wear to our wedding." Our wedding. It sounded magical now that he said it.

"Well, I can't wait to see-" I was cut off by a familiar face.

"Kara! Great news!"

"What now Florin?"

"You and I can be together! Even if you're married we can still go out! I was reading up on the principles of Royal Marriages and if the prince and the princess don't really love each other than they are allowed to date still!

When Florin said that I saw Mon-el get tense and he looked at Florin like he was about to kill him. 

"Florin listen, I want you to listen carefully. I love Mon-el. Mon-el loves me. We want to get married and I hate you! Got it?"

"Got it but-"

"She said she hates you. What don't you understand about that?! She wants to be with me! So you better back off buddy before I get mad again! And if you think for one second she would ever be with you after what you did, you're just as stupid as you think Daxamite's are!"

I give Mon-el a 'Aw, you care' look. He gets up and faces Florin. He passes him and comes over to me. When he gets to me, he kisses me and I kiss him back. He picks me up, bridal style and carried me passed Florin. I kissed Mon-el while passing him. I could feel the jealousy boiling up inside Florin. I loved it, it made me kiss Mon-el even more. He carried me all the way to his room back at the palace. He laid me down on the bed and hovered over me.

"Did you really mean that?" Mon-el says.

"What? About me wanting to marry you?" He nods his head. "Of course! I couldn't see myself with anybody else. You are my sunshine baby! I love you to Daxam and back!" I pull his head down for a kiss and his whole body comes down. We kissed for 5 minutes straight, until I needed air. When I pulled away his lips went down to my neck. His hands reach under my shirt. "Mon-el... babe!"

"What?"

"Stop for a second." He lifted his head and looked at me like I just took his favorite toy.

"We have to wait, only one more day. Then we can do this. After we are married."

"Okay." He said to me in a childish manner.

"You can still kiss me!" I said holding his face.

"No, we must wait. You said so."

"Curse my logic!"


	10. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kara and Mon-el's wedding!

It was the day of my wedding and I woke up ready to roll over and feel Mon-el's warmth next to me, instead there was a note.

I'll see you later beautiful

-XOXO future husband

Ugh, I was really looking forward to Mon-el being there when I woke up. I decided not to wait around any longer. The wedding was in three hours and soon the makeup artists would be showing up. I quickly changed into my dress. It had a fluffy bottom and top that fit me just right. It was beautiful. The dressers did a very good job. I got changed into it right before all the stylists came in. All of them immediately start doing my hair and applying makeup I didn't even know existed!

I was so excited to see Mon-el! I couldn't wait to actually marry him! This whole marriage thing worked out in the end. I started to think more and more about the wedding. Who will be there? What do I say? What will Mon-el say? I was really worried. I guess one of the artists noticed because she bent down and said everything will be okay and went back to working.

Once everybody finally left I saw my hair was put back into a beautiful waterfall looking hairdo, my makeup was beautiful, I had red lipstick with white eye shadow, eyeliner, everything! My earrings were pearls and diamonds. I was very happy with my look. Once I was done admiring myself, I put on my heels. They had little diamonds all over them and a flower in the middle.

Before I knew it, two hours had passed. I was ready to go. I walked down the hallway, being cautious not to trip. When I got outside there was a limo waiting for me. My parents were inside and they had an arrangement of flowers with them. I take the flowers, give them a hug and we were off to the wedding. I was so nervous. I bet Mon-el was too. When we got there all my nervousness went away. I could feel the love in the air. I was ready to get out of the car and see my future husband. The limo pulled right up to the isle. Here goes nothing.

Ceremony:

The music starts playing and the doors open. While my father and I walk down the aisle, I look at people surrounding me. Then, I see Florin. I look at Mon-el and he is actually crying. We get to the front and my father kisses my cheek and sits down."Please be seated." The priest says."Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Mon-el of Daxam and Kara Zor-el of Krypton in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Then Florin stands up and says. "I object." He is then dragged out by the guards.

"Friends, we are gathered here to share with these two people an important moment in their lives, in our lives, they are making history as we know it. I believe they have written their own vows. Kara please, your vows." I look at Mon-el and he seems more nervous than ever.

"Mon-el, you are my stars in the darkest nights. We have been through so much together and he aren't even married yet. I can't imagine what comes next, but I know as long as you're by my side, it will be okay. When you first came to Krypton, I wanted you to go back to Daxam. I didn't want anything to do with you. Now, I'm glad that I didn't send you back. I thought I could never love a Daxamite, I thought it was impossible, but when I saw you, I knew you were different. I am so glad I gave you a chance, if i had a choice, I wouldn't change a thing. I love you with all my heart Mon-el."

"Mon-el, your vows." The priest says.

"Kara, when I met you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever met. You looked me in the eye and you weren't afraid to show me your true colors. I had fallen in love with you the second I saw you. Your the most respectful person I know. Even though you didn't know me, you trusted me. If we had to go through everything we went through again to be here, I would do it in a heartbeat. I would give anything to be with you forever. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the air I breathe and you are the sun that lights my day. I love you with everything that I am Kara."

"Now the rings." The priest says.

"I Mon-el, give you Kara this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He slides the ring on my finger.

"I Kara, give you Mon-el this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment." I cry/smile.

"There is an old verse from Roa's bible that I would like to share with all of you, with all humility and gentleness, with patience, bearing with one another in love, eager to maintain the unity of the spirit in the bond of peace." I am still tearing up over his vows."I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." When he says that, Mon-el takes me in his arms and dips me, kissing me passionately."I present to you for the first time ever, Mr. And Mrs. Mon-el Irons." Everyone stands and applauds while we walk down the aisle and exit the building.

After around thirty minutes, we go to the palace gardens where the reception was being held. Mon-el and I walked out together and everyone threw flowers and clapped for us. The war against Krypton and Daxam was over. I couldn't be more happy than this. We walk over to the cake and grab the knife together. He takes my hand in his and he slice the cake open. Once we are done with that, it was gift time! Everyone pretty much got us the same stuff. We got some candles, blankets, pillows, pans and pots, the usual wedding gifts. The reception was going to last around three hours. I wasn't going to talk to people or three hours. No thank you. After about an hour and a half I went inside to relax. Mon-el saw I was gone and found me inside.

"What are you doing?" He had a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Nothing, I'm done socializing though."

"I understand. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." He sat his drink down on the table next to the couch. I grabbed him by the tie and led him down the hall to the master bedroom. "This is our room now!"

"WOW! This thing is huge!" He said as he jumped onto the bed.

"Yeah!" I walked over to Mon-el and laid next to him. "I really liked your vow babe. I didn't know you liked me since you saw me! I love you!"

"I love you too!" He pulled me towards him. I put my lips on his and he wrapped his hands around me pulling me closer so that my legs were over his. It looked like he was carrying me bridal style but sitting down. I wrapped my arms around him and he leaned back onto the bed. He turned me over so I was under him. I reached up to brush my fingers through his perfect brown hair. He unzipped my dress and we had a night of fun. Just the two of us. Together Forever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this wedding chapter! Hopefully I'll get to post more tomorrow. Until then!


	11. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone takes Kara and Mon-el has to find her and get her to safety before it'a too late.

*The day after the wedding*

*Mon-El P.O.V.*

I woke up next to Kara. Next to my wife. I stroked my hand through her blonde hair and she laid asleep. I kissed the back of her head and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep again because when I opened my eyes Kara was gone. I got up to go look for her. She wasn't in the kitchen, bathroom, my room, any room. I called her and no answer. That's not like Kara. I walk around some more and find a note.

I'm sorry Mon-El, I can't be with you. As a matter of fact, I hate you. You're a stuck up no good Daxamite, no different from the rest. I love Florin! I want to be with him. I will fight with Florin. Please, don't try to find me. I never want to see you again.

-Kara

No. That's not true. None of it is. How could it? Yesterday was the best day ever and now she hates me? I had to find her, even if she didn't want to be found. I grabbed my hat and sunglasses and went outside to find Kara. I was walking down the street. I was looking for Florin. After all, she wanted to be with him. What did I do wrong? Nothing, I can't think of anything. I was looking at the mailboxes and I walk up to one that says 3213. I remember looking at a picture of Kara and Florin in his front yard. The mailbox in the picture was 3213. I walked up the sidewalk to his front door. I knocked, I wasn't going to barge in. A women answered the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" a woman answers hesitantly.

"Uh, yes. Does Florin live here?"

"Why yes he does, I'm his mother. Who are you?"

"I'm Kara's husband."

"Oh yes! The Daxamite."

"Yes, the Daxamite. Is he here?"

"Who Florin? Yes, Of course! He never leaves!"

"May I go talk to him?"

"Yes you may!" she opens the door very wide and I step through and walk down the hall. I find a room with blue walls and boyish things. I walk in and see Florin on his bed hovering over Kara, trying to kiss her. Trying to undress her. I immediately run in and shove him off of her.

"Mon-El!" Kara yells.

"WHAT THE HELL FLORIN! SHE'S MARRIED NOW!" I walk towards him and he starts backing up until he hits the wall. I punch Florin in the face and he falls to the ground.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE KARA!?"

"Mon-El..."

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU LETTING HIM TOUCH YOU!" I had anger in my eyes and she saw that, she was scared.

"I'm sorry, but tell me what the hell was happening. Right now Kara."

"Mon-El, he kidnapped me."

"He what?"

"He escaped the dungeon and brought me here. He said that if I scream, resist, or try to run, he would kill you. When we got here he told me to kiss him and to touch him like I touch you or else he would kill you," she was drowning in tears. I walked over to her and took her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my back and squeezed me tightly. I kissed the top of her head.

"Oh my Rao, Kara. I'm sorry. He left a note saying you hated me and you wanted to be with him. It got me so mad."

"It's okay. Oh Mon-El, I love you! I only did it because you are worth it. I'm so sorry. It was all him! We need to send him to Fort Rozz."

"Yes we do. I already called the guards, they are on their way to take him there," she buries her head in my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go," we walk out of the door and are soon outside. Kara is still shaking. I look down and notice fear in her eyes.

"Kara, look at me. You're okay. You're always going to be okay as long as you're with me," she grabbed my arm and we went back to the palace. When we got there, we went to the living room and sat down on the couch. I sat with my feet on the floor and back against the couch. Kara curled up next to me and I put my arm around her. She was still shaking like crazy. I laid down so that my feet were near her. I sat up and pulled her with me so she could lay with me. She cuddled up beside me and I put the blanket on top of us. She fell asleep quickly and I watched some TV until it was time to go to bed. I carried Kara to the bed and told her to get changed. I got changed too. We climbed in bed and I was almost sound asleep when I heard a huge boom. It woke Kara up. It probably woke the whole world up. I look out the window and see buildings collapsing, the ground shaking, people running for their lives. I see a big blast of red and we all fall to the ground.

"What's going on?" Kara said.

"Krypton is dying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krypton is dying! What's going to happen? I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krypton is falling to pieces. Will Kara and Mon-el escape before it's too late?

*Mon-el's POV*

I grabbed Kara and we ran to find our parents. Things were cracking and people were screaming, I didn't understand what was happening. Then, I saw my mother and father.

"Mother, what is going on?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know, but it's not good. Kara's parents asked me to get you and her and bring them to this location," she pointed to a place on a map.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's some kind of private hangar, she wants us there now," so I take Kara by the hand and we run to the place. We arrive there and I see the pods we arrived in and a few others.

"Mom, what is happening?" Kara asked.

"Krypton is dying, there is no way to stop it."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing, we are sending you two and a few other people to a place called earth," Alura said.

"I've read about earth, it's full of petty crime and hateful people," I say.

"Wait! What about you mother, where will you be going?" Kara asked.

"Nowhere, there are not enough pods and I only care about taking care of my people."

"No mom, you can't die, I still have so much to learn from you."

"You have grown into a beautiful and strong woman, I am proud to say you don't need me," she said as she shed a few tears.

"M.. mom... n... no you... you can't do this, you can't leave me," Kara broke into tears. Then the ground starts shaking again.

"It's time, you have to go."

"I'm not leaving without you," Kara said as buildings fell.

"Kara, go NOW!" Alura yelled and Kara ran into her arms as I said goodbye to my parents.

"I love you Mon-el and I hope we will see each other again in Rao's light," my mother said before hugging me.

"Goodbye mother, may we meet again," I grabbed Kara's hand and helped her into the pod. As we were taking off, I saw Kara's mother and father break down. But my parents stood there with a calm face the whole time.

We got off of Krypton in the nick of time, it exploded right after we were out. Then I realized that I would never see my home again since the debris from Krypton was showering onto Daxam.

I looked over to see a crying Kara. I lifted my arm so she could scoot closer to me. She nuzzled into my chest and we sat there just thinking about everything we had just lost. We eventually fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes and I was back in my old bedroom. Kara was nowhere to be seen, so I got up and walked around. I stopped immediately when I heard voices down the hall.

"Hello?" I say. "Is anyone there?" As I walk the voices get louder and louder. I turn the corner to see my mother, father and Donak.

"Mon-el, hey brother," Donak looks at me and I look back in confusion.

"Donak? What's going on? How am I here right now?" now he's the one with the confused face.

"What do you mean Mon? We are on Daxam, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" then all of there bodies become almost transparent.

"It's okay my son, don't worry, we will be together forever," my mother says as she walks over to me and takes my hand.

"No! I'm... I'm supposed to be with Kara."

"Who is this girl you speak of, another one of your late night rendezvous?" Donak says and laughs.

"No, she is my wife, w-- we were in a pod because Krypton exploded."

" Don't you dare speak of krypton," my mother says then slaps me in the face."You will not disgrace our home by talking about that filthy place."

"I am sorry mother, I did not mean to upset you, I just want Kara back," after I say this they all disappear. And everything around me is black until I look up and see Krypton exploding. I can't move so I stand there frozen and I see a huge chunk of rock hurling towards me. I close my eyes...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up with a gasp, which wakes Kara up. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you, just a bad dream," I kiss her on the forehead and we drift off in to a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kara and Mon-el are together. Let me know what you thought about this chapter in the comments.


	13. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon-el end up on Earth together. Who might they find not far behind them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the hold up! I'm studying for my SAT exam and I'm a nervous wreck. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

*Kara’s POV*

Mon-el and I had woken up in a strange place. It didn't look familiar and nobody was around.

"Kara?" Mon-el asked.

"Yeah?"

"I feel a little strange," as soon as he says that I begin to notice that I do not feel completely like myself.

"I feel different too," we look out the window and up at the sun. I pointed to it and said. "That's the yellow sun, I read somewhere it's supposed to give us some sort of inhuman capabilities."

"Huh," he looks out the window again and something catches his attention. "Stay here, I'll be right back," before he can get up, I grab his arm and pull him towards me.

"Be safe," I kiss him.

"I will. I promise," he gets out of the pod and walks away.

*Mon-el's POV*

I was looking around after Kara had told me about the yellow sun and something caught my eye... more like someone.

I told Kara to stay here and I would be right back. I got out of the pod and walked to the top of this hill. I don't see anything for miles, but I do see another pod Identical to the one Kara and I were in.

"Kara, come look at this!" I yell to her and in a blink of an eye she is right next to me."Whoa, how did you do that?" I say.

"I don't really know, I guess we are going to have to figure out what our powers are."

"Anyway, look down there," I say pointing at the pod.

"There could be anyone in there."

"Let's check it out," I take her hand and we run down the hill,to the pod. "Wait!"

"What?" she says concerned.

"What if... what if the person in here takes advantage of their abilities?" She takes my hand again.

"Hey, I'm sure whoever is in the is just as freaked as the both of us. We'll be fine," after she's done talking, she presses a couple buttons and the pod opens. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"What? Who is it?" I stand next to her ."Of course, we could've found anyone in this pod and it had to be you," I say to the man.

"Hey, I'm not thrilled to be here either!"

"Then why are you here, you could've stayed behind and burned with the rest of kryp...." Kara stopped talking and collapsed onto the ground.

"Kara, Kara come on get up," her eyes flutter open. "Hey, are you okay?" That was a dumb question, none of us are okay. We are on a strange planet and our homes just got destroyed.

"No, I'm not okay. None of this is okay, we just lost of families Mon. What are we gonna do?" She starts crying into my chest.

"We are gonna be strong and figure it out okay."

"Kara?" A little boy calls to her.

"Kal?" She turns around and a big smile appears on her face. "Oh my Rao, are you okay?" She pulls him into a hug.

"I'm okay, I just wanna go home," she looks sad again.

"Our home is gone buddy, I'm sorry," Kal-El tears up a little and hugs Kara, then to my surprise he runs over to me and gives me a hug.

"Hey buddy, I'm happy to see you here. Wanna help me with something?"

"Sure!"

"Can you keep Kara happy until we figure out what we're gonna do?"

"I will try my best," he gives me a fist bump.

"Thanks," he runs back over to Kara. "Now, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Nothing, you're gonna leave me the hell alone and I'm gonna go find some place far away from here," he yells.

"Fine by me, so what are you waiting for?"

"I want to talk to Kara first," he starts walking over there and I follow behind him. "Alone!"

"Fine, but I swear to Rao if you hurt her, I will kill you!"

*Kara's POV*

I see my ex-best friend walking towards me. "What the hell do you want?!"

"I want to apologize for everything I did to you, I know there is no way you can forgive me, but I just thought you should here it."

"YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME YOU ASSHOLE, YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN, I WANT YOU TO LEAVE OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" I yell.

"I..." I cut him off.

"DON'T!" He walks back to his pod and takes out a a bag. He looks at me one last time and runs off. Next thing I know, Mon-el is holding me in his arms and whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of let him come anywhere near you," I lift Mon-el's chin so he's looking at me.

"You didn't do anything wrong, you are one of the only reasons I'm standing here right now, I love you," I grab his face and kiss him.

"I love you so much Kara," before we get our stuff out, we kiss and hold each other for another minute.

"Kal, get your bag," he grabs his stuff and we start walking off, leaving Krypton and Daxam behind.


	14. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Fam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been so busy with school. I hope these next few chapters make up for it!

*Kara's POV*

We have been walking for a few hours now and we ended up in a little town called Midvale. We're not sure where to go, which makes us look like lost puppies."Mon-el, we need to stop somewhere to rest, Kal is tired."

"Here, let me see him." I bring Kal to him and he lifts him up bridal style so he can sleep.

"We should ask for help, I mean maybe not all people are mean here." We look around and find this woman who looks to be about my mother's age, with blonde hair.

"Mam, can you please help us?" She looks us up and down.

"Here, follow me." She starts walking fast to a parking lot."My name is Eliza Danvers."

"I'm Kara, this is my mate Mon-el and my cousin Kal-el. We have no idea where we are, all we know is that this is earth."

"Where are you three from?"

"Well, me and my cousin are from Krypton, but Mon-el is from Daxam."

"Okay, let's get you somewhere safe." She opens the door to this machine and tells us to get in. So, we do and the machine starts making a sound.

"What is this machine?" I ask.

"It's called a car, it helps you travel to far off places."

"Oh." Mon-el takes my hand and about 10 minutes later we stop at a house.

"Okay, let's get you inside." Eliza says. We get out of the car and follow her into the house. When we get inside, there is a man sitting down reading.

"Eliza, is that you?"

"Yeah honey, it's me."

"I'm glad you're hom...." He walks over to give her a hug, but then sees us."Eliza, who are these people?"

"They um... they are aliens from another planet."

"And you brought them here?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, they were lost and didn't know where to go."

"It's okay." He walks over to Mon-el."Hello, my name is Jeremiah Danvers, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need, we have a spare bedroom since our daughter moved out a little while ago."

"Thank you sir, we don't mean to be any trouble, but we haven't slept in awhile and we are mourning the loses of our families." He looks worried.

"Okay, let's start with why you're here." We sit down on the couch and Mon-el takes my hand.

"Well, it was the day after our wedding and Krypton started shaking and crumbling. It started falling apart so, my mother sent us here. Before we went far, we saw Krypton explode and all the debree showered onto Daxam."

"I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, and thank you for letting us stay here." I turn to look at Kal who is waking up.

"Kara, where are we?"

"We are at the Danvers house, they are letting us stay with them for awhile."

"Do you mind showing us where the bedroom is, we have been walking for hours and we are very tired." Mon-el says.

"Of course." We follow Eliza up the stairs and enter through a big white door.

"If needed, there are some clothes in the closet that Alex left here."

"Thank you." Eliza shuts the door and I walk into the closet to look. I found some sweatpants and a shirt. I put them on and walked out. As soon as I do Mon-el hugs me and kisses my neck.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Okay, let's lay down." We lay on the bed and Kal lays down in between us.

"I love you Kara." Kal says.

"I love you too kal." I kiss his forehead then I kiss Mon-el and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	15. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Alex! And get to know their powers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment down below!

Alex's POV*

I pick up my phone and call my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Alex, hey what are you up to?"

"Nothing, just wondering if I could stop by and see you guys, it's been awhile.

"Sure, come on over!"

"Good, because I'm outside." I see her look out the window so I hang up the phone and she runs out side.

"It's so good to see you sweetie!" She hugs me tight.

"It's good to see you too mom. So, what have you and dad been doing." She stutters a little.

"Oh ya know, a little bit of everything." She looks down at her feet.

"Mom, I know you're hiding something, what is it?"

"Come with me, I'll show you." So I follow her in the house and I stay downstairs as she goes upstairs. A few minutes later, she walks back down with a man, woman and child.

"Alex, this is Mon-el, Kara and kal-el, they are from Krypton and Daxam." I don't say anything, I just stare at them for a minute.

"Thank you for letting us borrow your room." Kara says.

"Anytime, so mom, you decided it would be a good idea to let aliens into the house."

"They didn't have anywhere to stay and they are nice people."

"Okay, so what are you gonna do with them?"

"Well, I was gonna have you teach Kara some things and I was gonna have Jeremiah teach Mon-el and kal-el." I nod in agreement.

"Wait, do they have powers or anything like that?"

"I don't know, I haven't asked."

"Okay, let me." I look at Kara who was just standing there waiting.

"Hey, do you having powers?"

"Yes, I believe so, but I do not know all of my capabilities, o know I can run fast."

"Okay, Mon-el you are gonna go with my dad and take kal-el with you, Kara you are gonna come with me." I take her by the hand and walk outside.

"What are we doing?"

"Training, lift up that car." She looks at me in disbelief.

"I can't lift up a car, that is ridiculous."

"Just try it." She grabs the back of the car and lifts it up over her head."Wow!"

"Oh Rao, this is unbelievable." She jumps up and down, cracking the ground."Oops, sorry."

"Haha, that's okay, come here." We walk to the back if the house, where we keep a pool,"Stand right here." I stand her at the edge of the pool."

"Um, why am I st...." I cut her off by pushing her in the pool."Ah!" But, right before she hits the water, she stops in mid air.

"You can fly too!"

"I guess so!" I got an idea, probably not a great one, but still an idea.

"Okay, don't freak out, just stand there and close your eyes." I say as I pull my gun out of its holster. I point it at her and pull the trigger. The bullet bounced right off of her.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" My mom runs outside to see what the sound was.

"She is bulletproof!" Eliza just stands there with shock in her eyes.

"Okay, that's enough experimenting for today. Dinners ready." We go inside and sit at the table.

"What is this?" Mon-el asks.

"It's called meatloaf." He just pokes it with his fork.

"Meat and loaf."

No, meatloaf. Look, you take your fork and cut off a piece, then eat it." So he does and has delight on his face.

"This is really good." So we finish eating dinner and clean up.

"Thank you for today Alex, it was really fun, it was kinda like having a sister, which I've always wanted."

"Me too, and you're welcome I had fun too."

"So, Jeremiah and I have worked things out, we got you new identities, Kara your new name is Kara Danvers, kal-el, your name is Clark Kent and Mon-el, your name is Mike Mathews."

"Thank you for everything you've done, I think we should get some sleep, it's been a long day."

"Bye." As the walk upstairs, I say goodbye to my parents and I drive home.


	16. The D.E.O.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah would do anything to protect his new family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment down below!

*Kara's POV*

I woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. Mon-el was in the backyard playing with kal. Eliza said today was the day we would go to the mall, whatever that is.

"Good morning Kara, did you sleep well?" Eliza asks.

"I slept fine thank you." I took another bite out of my cereal. After I was finished I got changed and went outside with Mon-el.

"Good morning Kara." Mon-el said as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Hey, what have you two been doing?"

"We have been playing catch with this foot and ball." Kal said.

"So, when are we leaving?" Mon-el asks.

"Soon, so kal go get ready. We are finally going out into the real world." I smile widely.

"I know, I'm really excited, but also a little nervous. I mean, what if they don't like us or what I'd we don't fit in?"

"I'm sure we will be fine, we both are quick learners and I know that when you set your mind to something you won't stop till its done."

"You're right, I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"It's okay, I'm nervous too, there is a whole new world out there that we have yet to meet." I grab his face."You don't have to be scared because I'll be with you the whole time." He pulls me closer and kisses me.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I think I'm warming up to you too." We both let out a little laugh and we get called into the house.

"You two ready?" We nod and walk outside to the car.

"So, where is this mall thing?" Mon-el asks.

"It's about 10 minutes away." So, we drive and drive until we arrive to this huge building.

"Wow!" Our mouths drop.

"When you said we were going to the store to get clothes, you never said it would be this big." We started walking towards it when Kal took my hand.

"Hey, you okay ka... Clark?"

"Yeah, just don't want to get lost."

"You're not gonna get lost, I won't let that happen." I grab his hand tighter as we keep walking.

~A couple hours later~

*Mon-el's POV*

We were walking around and I felt the need to use the restroom."Hey Kara, I'll be right back. I've gotta use the bathroom." I kiss her before I go.

After I'm done, I walk out of the stall to the sink. There is a box on the wall that says soap dispenser. There is no button so I don't really know what to do. I put my hand under it and a bunch of foam comes out. I wash my hands and walk out. When I do, I see some woman looking closely at me and biting her finger. She points at me and tells me to come here. So, I walk over and introduce myself.

"Hello, my name is Mike Matthews." I hold out my hand and she shakes it.

"I'm Lydia." I try to let go of her hand but she pulls me closer to her and kisses me. I pull away and walk back a little, then I turn around and see kara run off.

"Kara, Kara! Come back it's not what it looked like." She stops and turns around.

"Oh really then what was it?" I walk closer to her.

"I saw her looking at me and she told me to come here, I introduced myself and she kissed me, but I pulled back." Kara was crying."Please, you gotta believe me. I wanted to be nice so i didn't just turn my back and walk off, that would be rude."

"I do believe you Mon-el, but you have to be careful here." She pulls me into a hug."I've already lost my whole world, I can't lose you too."

"I know, I'm sorry and you won't lose me, I am never leaving you Kara Zor-El. I love you too much." I lift her chin up and kiss her.

"I love you too Mon-el, and I want to be a family, we need to get jobs here and get our own house. We can raise kal together."

"That all sounds amazing." So, we go find Eliza and we go home.

*Kara's POV*

A little while after we got home there was a knock on the door. I went downstairs to answer it. There stood a tall man.

"Hello sir, can I help you?"

"I hope so, my name is a Hank Henshaw, we found some strange spaceship in the middle of a field and we tracked whatever was in it here. Do you mind telling me who you are?" I start to sweat, Eliza had told me not to tell anyone about my powers and about the fact that I'm an alien.

"She is my daughter." Eliza answered, thankfully.

"When did you adopt her?"

"We didn't, I gave birth to her."

"So you don't mind if we take a DNA sample to test that theory?"

"Not at all, I'll be right back." She walks off and after about a minute she comes back with two q-tips."Here, these are mine and hers." He takes the samples.

"Thank you, here's my number, please contact me if you find anything." Before he walks off Jeremiah comes to the door and looks at the man.

"Hank, why are you here?"

"I'm just here to take the alien that you are harboring."

"You can't have her."

"You don't have a choice, she comes with me." When he tries to grab my arm Jeremiah stops him.

"Wait! I'll give you something you want even more. Me."

"What, no you can't leave me." He turns around and hugs Eliza.

"It's okay, we'll see each other again."

"Jeremiah, it's time to go."

"I love you, both of you, please tell Alex I'll miss her." He hugs us and starts to walk off. But before he is gone, Kal runs down here.

"Wait, I wanted to say thank you Jeremiah." He hugs him."Thank you for giving us a home and for keeping us safe."

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you around." He walks away and we shut the door. We start crying a little and I walk Eliza to the couch. We sit down and I just hug her. Mon-el comes downstairs because he saw Jeremiah leaving, we tell him everything and we just stay with each other.


	17. Catco Worldwide Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes into Catco for an interview!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that i haven't posted in so long, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

*6 Months Later, Kara's POV*

It's been awhile since we've seen Jeremiah, we all miss him and it especially affected Alex. She was crushed when we told her what had happened, but nonetheless she still lived her life, she helped me become more human. I even got a pair of glasses to cover up my face in case I wanted to be a superhero. Today was the big day, I was going to meet the queen of all media. I am going to an interview to be her new assistant. Mon-el, Kal and I got our own place, with the help of Eliza and Alex of course. So I am laying in bed watching the clock. Then I see Mon-el move beside me.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" He asks.

"Oh an hour or so, I am so nervous about this interview that I couldn't stay asleep."

"Well." He looks at the clock then back at me,"You still have about an hour before you need to be there."

"Yep." He smirks at me.

"Kal is still sleeping in the other room I might add."

"So..." I say.

"So, there's uh... there's nothing stopping us."

"Nope, nothings stopping us." Then he reaches over and pulls me on top of him. He starts kissing my neck. I catch his lips in a passionate kiss. He grabs my hands and interlocks our fingers. He stops kissing my neck and looks at me.

"Hey I uh... I love you, you know that right?" I look at him and smile.

"Yeah, I love you too." He starts kissing my neck again and he flips us over so he's on top of me. He kisses my nose and sits up."You tease."

"I heard Kal wake up." Kal walks in the room seconds later.

"Hey Kara, I'm really nervous about school today."

"It's okay, I'm a little nervous for my interview. There is nothing to be nervous about, just don't use your powers."

"Okay." He hugs me and I kiss Mon-el bye.

"Good luck Kara!"

"Thanks." I get dressed and I walk to Catco. I go to the elevator and go to the floor on the application. When I walk through the doors, a young man that looks to be about my age walks up to me.

"Hey, you must be the 9:00, I'm Winn." I shake his hand lightly.

"I'm Kara."

"So, what are you interviewing for?"

"Assistant." He has a confused look on his face.

"Does Ms.Grant's assistant know that..." He was cut of by a woman running and crying out of the office."Well, I guess she does now."

"WHERE IS MY 9:00?!" I hear a woman yell.

"That would be her, good luck."

"Thanks." I walk into the room.

"Kira Danvers."

"Actually it's ka..." She cuts me off by waving her hand. I hand her my application and sit down.

"So Kira, are you ready to be dedicated to this job, be here everyday, work hard?"

"Yes Ms.Grant. I can't do more than you know, but I'm am your average everyday human. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Good now, be gone."

"Okay." I walk out of the room.

"That was fast." Winn said.

"Yeah."

"Did it go well?"

"I'm not sure, but I guess I should get home." I start to walk off.

"Here, let me walk you down, I'm leaving anyway." We go to the elevator and go down.

"Well Kara, it was nice meeting you and I hope to see you around." I shake his hand.

"Yeah, you too." I walk home and when I open it, Mon-el is sitting on the couch.

"Hey, how did it go?" I sit next to him and held his hand.

"I'm not sure how it went." He lifts my hand up to his lips and kisses it.

"I'm sure you were great."

"Thanks." I kiss him passionately and he pulls me closer to him. After a couple minutes of kissing I stand up and tug at his shirt.

"Where you going?" He asks.

"Stay here for one minute." I go to the bathroom and change into something a little more comfy and revealed. I walk back out and see Mon-el still on the couch waiting."Hey baby." He looks at me and his jaw drops.

"Wow!" He sits up a little but I push him back down and straddle his waist.

"I didn't say you could get up." I lean down and bite his ear. I kiss his neck and his lips. I hear him moan which turns me on even more."Why don't we take this to the bedroom." I pull him up by his shirt and we fall on the bed.

"It's been too long since we've done this." I nod in agreement."I lov..." I cut him off.

"Shh, no talking." I kiss him fiercely. We dance the day away, after we were done we picked up kal, had dinner and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's the first of many. I'm probably gonna be posting everyday, considering I've already written like 50 chapters and i'm still writing. So this is gonna be a really long fanfic. I hope you enjoy. Sorry this chapter is so short. It's just kind of the backstory.


End file.
